The Game
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: Zach is back, and Cammie and him are playing a game. Who will win? Can Cammie send Zach over the edge?
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

It's been a whole year since the exchange with the Blackthorne Institute for boys. None of the Gallagher girls have had any contact with any of the boys. I hate to admit it, but I miss the cocky, sensitive, jerk, sweet, Zach Goode. I sighed and closed my CoveOp's vocabulary textbook. I swiveled around in my chair to face my three roommates, Bex, Liz, and Macey.

Life at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Girls was not nearly as interesting without boys and scandal. Plus, Solomon hadn't taken us out on any more adventures. Tonight was my weekly Sunday dinner with the headmistress, my mother. I waved to my friends as I exited my room and found my way to my mother's office. I pushed open the door to find my mother burning grilled cheese on a small stove-like griddle.

My mother smiled sheepishly at me as she handed me the plate of burned cheesy goodness. I thoughtfully took a bite, and started the questioning I had been meaning to start since I entered the office room.

"Mom?" I started.

"Hm?"

"Are we going to have any more contact with Blackthorne?" I asked, enlarging my eyes. Macey taught me this look; apparently it was called the 'puppy-dog-pout' and worked on most normal parents- that weren't spies.

My mother sighed. "I know you girls are anxious. I know you all want to see them again- you all have your certain _somebodies_," she looked at me intently now "and all I can say is keep your eyes peeled. Things aren't as they seem."

I told this to my friends and soon the message was passed through the whole school. Everyday that we walked into Sublevel two, we all waited eagerly for what Solomon would say, Perhaps a trip into town? No, he never mentioned anything.

My roommates and I were talking in our room one night when the lights went, out and the distinct sound of brick and cement moving along with "CODE BLACK" echoing through the dark halls. Bex and I shared a glance and took off without a second look.

"STAY HERE!" I screamed to Macey and Liz. Bex and I raced through the halls to find four hooded figures standing down the hall. Bex easily took out one with one of her famous Rebecca-Baxter-Chokeholds while I round-house-kicked one in the neck, knocking him out. Bex and I each pinned down the other two.

"Gallagher Girl's gonna knock me out." Said a snide voice. I instantly recognized it and pulled down the hood. I realized I was basically straddling Zach Goode at the same moment. I didn't care- I had missed Zach.

"Couldn't take it Blackthorne boy? Just had to come back for me didn't you?" I smiled, and he produced his famous I-know-something-you-don't smiles.

"Of course I couldn't stay away. It was just a matter of time- here I thought you were the genius. Shouldn't you of already figured that out by now, Gallagher Girl?" I heard Bex reuniting with Grant and trying to revive the two Blackthorne Boys we had knocked out. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Zach?"

"Yes?"

"Would you just kiss me already?" I cocked an eyebrow, and then soon enough he was the one on top of me.

"I thought you'd never ask." And he gave me the best kiss of my life, passionate and sweet at the same time. I think I'm falling in love with Zach Goode.

So it turns out the Blackthorne Boys couldn't wait any longer and a large number of them snuck out and infiltrated the grounds of Gallagher Academy. My mom wasn't happy, but you could tell she was impressed. Dr. Steve was exceptionally upset. I begged my mom to work out something with Dr. Steve so that we could spend time with the Blackthorne Boys more often. She reluctantly agreed after having a large portion of the Gallagher Girls student body harassing her.

Dr. Steve and my mom agreed that since both genders would stop at nothing to be the other, drastic measures would be taken. Let me tell you- even _I_ wasn't expecting this one. The Blackthorne Boys were moving in!


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie POV

Since the decision for the Blackthorne Boys to move in was released, everyone was walking around, bubbly. After the Zach-and-Cammie reunion, Zach had to leave. Staff was busying themselves by readying the suites in the East Wing for the arrival of the boys. News had gotten around about Zach and I, and so I was the center of gossip- what's new?

My mother was permitting our whole class to go to Roseville this afternoon. Most of us-including me for once- wanted to get new wardrobe for the arrival of the opposite gender.

I was looking forward to the visit, and with Christmas upcoming, all of us wanted to get presents. I asked Macey if it would be a good idea to get something for Zach. She told me to get him something, but only give it to him if he gave me something. This was going to be hard- what was I going to get him?!

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I headed along with the rest of our Gallagher Girls class onto the icy streets of Roseville. We were all bundled up, and for once we weren't wearing our uniforms. As we traveled to the center of town, we split up into small groups. Of course, I was with my best friends. We wandered around aimlessly into different stores, occasionally buying clothes and presents. By the time we were done, I had gotten everybody a present- including Zach. We were talking and I realized we were walking past the Abram's Pharmacy. I froze faster on the sidewalk than the ice lining the street when I heard the voice of a certain ex-boyfriend of mine…oh no.

"Cammie?" I slowly turned, to find Josh standing in the doorway of his family's shop.

I tried my best to force a smile, "Hi Josh."

"You look good."

"Thanks, so do you. How are things with DeeDee?" I forcefully spit up. This was so awkward; I could feel the stares of my best friends behind me.

"Good I guess." He looked down at his shoes.

"I got to get back to school, but it was nice to see you. Tell DeeDee I say hi."

"'Kay." He said and turned around.

"Josh!" I yelled. He turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." He smiled, nodded, and walked back into his family's store.

"Woooow." Chorused my friends.

"Shut up!" I pushed Bex playfully. After about half an hour, all of the Gallagher Girls assembled in the center of town. I spoke up.

"Alright, do we have everyone?" I did a quick scan and noticed Anna Fetterman was missing. Uh oh. "Charlie team, check the north side of town, Alpha team south side of team. Beta team west and Delta team east. Meet back here in ten minutes. Does everyone have comms?" they all nodded. "BREAK!" we all turned and ran off in different directions. I ran south (I was Alpha team) with Bex, Liz, and Macey on my tail. I heard the taunts of none other than Josh's best friend, D-man, Dillon. He and his friends had circled Anna and even though she could handle herself she was scared. If she had to defend herself, Gallagher Academy would be exposed.

"Charlie, Delta, Beta, Alpha team has eyeball. South side of Roseville, past the gazebo." With that I turned to Dillon.

"Hey Dillon! Watch what your doing." They all turned towards me, and Anna took the chance to run through their circle.

"Thanks Guys!" she panted as she stood between Macey and Liz. Dillon approached us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dillon." As I took a step towards him, and his posse followed. I held my hand out to the rest of my team.

"Its okay guys, I got this." I said to them. "He's just a little boy, if he messes with me, well, we all know that he won't have a clue what got him." I smiled deviously at him. A confused expression crossed his face.

"Well let's see how that works out Gallagher Girl." A sharp pain sliced through my heart. Zach called me Gallagher Girl.

I grabbed his shoulders. "Don't call me that." I said through clenched teeth.

"Why, Gallagher Girl?" He said with a smile.

That's when I kneed him in the crotch. I smiled as he went down, howling on the ground.

"Because, there's only one person that can call me that." I turned to the rest of his entourage- that were now looking at me with fear evident in their eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry! Would you like a piece of me too?" I took a step towards them with a smile on my face. They scurried away faster than I've seen anybody do- even a spy.

"I'll take a piece of you anyday, Gallagher Girl." Said a sarcastic voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Zach Goode leaning against the brick wall of a building.

Just as sarcastically I replied, "And you're the only one who will ever get a piece of me and enjoy it, Blackthorne Boy." I smirked at him with my hands on my hips. He took a couple of steps towards me.

"Show me." Was all he simply said- and that did it, I snapped, I couldn't keep my legend anymore. I couldn't keep my cover, the most dangerous and deadly thing for any spy t o do. And the only person who could make me do that was Zach Goode. He was now standing an arm's length away from me. I jumped at him, and he opened his arms. Our mouths were immediately connected. My legs were around his waist, and we were full on making out. I heard Grant clear his throat- wait! When did Grant get here? Oh, he probably came with Zach. I dropped down from Zach, and blushing I turned to my friends.

"How R-rated are you guys going to get in front of us?" asked Macey. Zach wrapped his arm around my waist.

Ignoring Macey I asked, "When did you guys get here?"

"We got here a couple minutes ago. We saw your Charlie team and they told us what happened just as you were talking over the comms unit." Said Grant. I noticed that all of the Gallagher Girls were present, along with the large student body of Blackthorne Boys. Oh wow, I had basically jumped a boy in front of _a lot _of people. Add that to the top of the most-embarrassing-things-ever-done-by-Cammie-Morgan list.

"Yeah, so we all rushed down here and saw you basically maul that poor boy. Wait, where did he go?" asked Zach.

"Oh, he ran away during your sex-scene." Bex replied coolly. Liz elbowed her in the gut and smiled. I absolutely love Liz at this moment- she was the only one who hadn't mentioned the "sex-scene" yet.

"Well, I know we were all shopping. So, why don't we finish shopping and meet you guys back at Gallagher?" Liz stated. It was more of an order than a question. I nodded and left Zach's arm to head off with my best friends.

"Why don't we come with you?" Jonas and Grant asked at the same time. That was funny. Haha.

"Okay, if you guys really want to go to Roseville's version of _Victoria's Secret_." Macey shrugged, making it sound non-chalant.

"Alright! See you back at school!" Jonas and Grant said at the same time again. Okay, now it was getting kind of annoying…

"I'll come." Zach offered with a sly grin.

"No, you aren't." I replied back.

"Well, can you get me something for Christmas there?" he called as I walked away.

I just smiled- I was _so_ not answering that question in front of everybody. Plus, we weren't even going there.

Macey, Bex, and Liz dragged me into a local bathroom- this is where the torture would begin. This was going to be worse than Chinese-water-torture. This was the type of questioning I would never be saved from, even Zach couldn't save me.

They were going to ask me how I felt about Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie POV

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed Liz. Everybody pulled off their comms units so no one could listen in. "YOU GUYS TOTALLY MADE OUT IN FRONT OF _EVERYBODY_!" she screamed. I put my hand over her overly-loud mouth. And to think I had loved Liz a couple of minutes ago…

"Seriously Cam, I really thought you guys might actually do _it_ there if Grant hadn't cleared his throat." Bex said as she propped herself up on top of the sink's counter.

I sighed, here it goes.

"Well, he obviously likes you. Cammie, I think he's _in love_ with you." Macey said. "But here's the real question, do you love him?" I tried to think what to say over the faint sound of Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me_ playing in the background- it was my favorite song. I don't think it was going to be anymore. This memory would be associated with it- the first time I admitted _out loud_ that I was in love with Zach Goode.

I sighed loudly, "Do you guys even have to ask?" I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Bex, Liz, and Macey squealed and clapped their hands together at the same time.

"YES! Alright Man, WAY TO GO!"

"SCORE!" were heard outside. All four of us girls kicked the door open and tackled the boys outside the door.

"Why were you listening?!" I screamed at them, and at a smiling Zach. I would have to fix that smile.

"Well, you girls took off your comms units so we did what we do best- _spy._" Replied Jonas. Zach was still smiling.

"Zach." I called softly, smiling.

"Yes?" he replied, smiling like an idiot. I motioned to him with my finger to come closer. He was now so close I could kiss him- but instead I kneed him where I kneed Dillon before. He fell to the ground groaning.

"You wanted a piece of me- now here it is." I got down on my knees to where he was rolling around, clutching his family jewels. "You know, only _I_ can hurt you." I pecked him on the lips, and left him there, groaning.

As we walked away I faintly heard Zach getting up and saying to Grant and Jonas, "You know that was pretty hott. No one ever does that to me." I smiled as we walked away. We four girls entered Gallagher Academy and I strode up the stairs. Liz, Macey, and Bex went in a different direction, because since we were spies we heard the footsteps of three boys behind us. As we separated, I heard one set of footsteps follow me, and two others follow my best friends.

I smiled internally; this boy just could not get enough of me. I wound up in the library, in one of the many secluded corners that not many people know about- it had a couch and a crackling fireplace. I sat down on the couch, with my legs curled underneath me and sat, staring mesmerizing at the fire. I felt Zach sit down next to me. I leaned my head back onto the top of the couch and closed my eyes. I felt Zach's body shifting towards me, and when I opened my eyes; his face was right in front of mine.

"Yes?" I barely managed to whisper. He brought his lips close to mine, and as they were about to touch, he pulled away.

"Two can play that game, Gallagher Girl." He said, he winked at me and started walking away. Oh? So he wanted to play.

"Well let the games begin." I said, crossing my legs. As he turned around to say something, he could see that when I crossed my legs, my shirt had rode up to reveal my thin, tan stomach, and that my skirt rose up, just covering my panties. He literally closed his eyes, where he was standing, and groaned.

"Come on, Cammie, don't do this to me." He said. He was referring to the fact that I was winning because he couldn't resist me.

"What?" I said innocently, lifting up my arms, pretending to stretch, lifting my shirt up, to reveal the bottom part of my bra. Now, I'm not a slut, but I loved this boy with all of my heart, and its not like I was planning on sleeping with him.

He groaned again, but then his eyes glimmered with a mischievous idea. He slowly took off his shirt, to reveal a _perfect set of tanned abs_. Now it was my turn to groan. I moaned and fell on my side, which accidentally made my shirt go up more, revealing the only set of lacy bras I owned that Macey made me buy one time.

Zach un-buttoned his jeans and slid his zipper down. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?! I could see his blue plaid boxers. Oh my freaking God he was so hott and sexy!

"Please don't do this to me Zach!" I moaned, and closed my eyes.

"Do what?" he replied innocently, just as I had. When I re-opened my eyes, he was leaning down in front of me.

"I always win when I play games, Cammie." He whispered in my ear. As he started to get back up, I sprang up on him and kissed him, hard. He was surprised- another bad thing for a spy to do, and we fell on the ground. I ran my hands over his abs, and he closed his eyes, and I heard him trying to suppress a moan, but of course, it came out.

I got up off of him, and he caught my arm.

"Don't leave me, I need you, I need _more._" He said. I pulled away with a smile and got up, and straightened my skirt.

"You know since your standing, and I'm down here, I can see right up your skirt, it's a nice view from down here." He said, smiling goofily.

I smirked and walked away, "and that's all you're going to see for today, pretty boy."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty." He said.

"No, I think you're hott." I said, and left.

"YOU'RE SEXY!" he screamed. I really wish he didn't do that- it was _really_ loud. It was a good thing no one was around to hear that. But at least I know what he thinks of me.

I couldn't wait to play more of our little teasing game. I had a feeling it would be bigger than I could imagine. I had to go upstairs and plot with my roommates. This was going to be good, and Zach would probably get Jonas and Grant to help.

So this was it, a game of seduction.

Wonder who will win?


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV

The game of seduction is tricky. You have to play it just right to get the results you want. You don't want to drive the subject too far. Madame Dabney taught us one class how to use a sort of "seduction" or "flirting" with a subject to get what you want. I'm going to use that- just amped up. My roommates and I were working hard on this- it's a good thing it's Christmas break.

Here's the plan- you can never be to careful. We know that Grant and Jonas are going to give Zach a pep talk on not loosing his mind if he sees me in some "different" clothing than usual. Apparently, if Zach looses his cool, they'll disown him as a friend. It was quite funny listening to it. They were so interested in their conversation they didn't notice Bex and I just around the corner listening to them…or did they?

They're going to try to make me jealous, which will probably work, but I _have_ to keep my cool. It's of the utmost importance. Our plan was to pay an eighth grader to hit on me around Zach, but not too close, so that he thinks it's a real scenario. Unfortunately, Bex picked the perviest kid here, Pervy Dan. Hopefully things don't go too far. The plan was set for tomorrow- before Zach's plan was going to be set into action so that he would be so distraught that he would forget about it.

~Next Morning~

Macey, Bex, and Liz dressed me up in clothes that should have been worn by sluts!

Eye shadow, mascara, tank top, and a short denim skirt. Okay- so it wasn't really slut clothes but I _so_ was not used to it. On my way downstairs I faintly heard Bex calling Pervy Dan,

"Plan in action."

I brushed past Zach on my way to the library- the secluded corner I had spent last night in with Zach. I knew Zach was following me- he was a predictable puppy dog following his master, always willing. I walked up to the fireplace, and grabbed a book from the mantelpiece.

"Hey, Gorgeous." I heard Dan say from behind me. I shut the book with a snap and turned to face him.

"_What _do _you_ want?" I emphasized, placing my right hand on my hip.

"What do you think I want?" he said, and took a couple steps towards me. I slowly started stepping away towards the wall.

"Stay away from me, we both know I could easily kill you."

"Yes, but we both know, you don't have the guts." He grabbed my arms.

"Let me GO!" I tried to pull my arms away, oh no, he held on- this was _for real._

"DAN! LET GOOO!" I screamed. I tried to kick him, and he started to move his face closer to mine. "STOP!" I yelled, thrashing around violently. He spun me around so that my arms were crossed with his over my chest, and my but was against his crotch.

"Come on, Cammie. You know you want it." He purred.

"NOT from you, perv." I said, and stomped on his foot. Where was Zach? He growled and tackled me.

That's when he was lifted off of me, but, not by Zach.

Bex round-house-kicked him in the neck, and he fell over panting. I looked at her, worriedly.

"Are you alright, Cam? Zach left, he totally thought it was a set-up. Even though it was, I had no idea things would go this far. Do you want to go tell your, Mom?" I shook my head no.

"No, Bex. Let's just get back to the dorm. Please." I gave her the puppy-dog face, and she smiled at me, but it wasn't a real one. My right arm hurt, along with my leg. With one of my arms draped over her shoulder, she helped me limp out of the library and towards the stairs. Zach was standing at the bottom with a blonde girl I recognized. I forget her name, but I had seen her around in the halls. I glared at him as Bex and I ascended the stairs.

"OW! Bex, that hurts!" I whimpered as we started up the steps.

Zach frowned, yeah, pretty boy, I really _am_ hurt. Bex laid me gently on the steps and pulled of my sock.

"Oh Cam, it's swollen, I think it might be sprained." She started cursing under her breath. Zach finally came over.

"What took you so long?" I asked, angrily, with my eyes still closed.

"What happened, did you trip over something? What's wrong with your arm?" he asked, jokingly.

I opened my eyes to glare at him. "Well, one of your _fellow Blackthorne Boys_ decided he liked me and apparently wanted to sexually harass me!" I yelled too loud.

"BEX! That freakin' HURTS!" I yelled as she pushed on it.

"Okay, relax Cammie. Here, let's go upstairs." Zach held his hand out for Bex to stop, and in one swooping motion, I was in his arms. I groaned, he smelled _really really_ good. Bex smiled, she knew it wasn't because of my ankle or arm. When we got to the room, I was relieved to find Macey and Liz gone. He laid me gently on my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Who did this to you?" he said through clenched teeth.

Bex told him quietly. He growled- yeah, he literally, growled. It was pretty hott. Bex patted him on the shoulder, and he left. Ha! He didn't realize Bex just put an audio comms one-way unit on him! We would be able to hear whatever he said to Pervy Dan, and his next plan for our little game…

I love Bex.

Just as he was about to leave he turned around, "Cammie, I'm really sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I feel really guilty, I saw him in there with you, and I thought it was just a ploy in our game. I'm really and truly sorry, and I'm going to make him pay. _No one hurts the people I love and gets away with it._" He said sincerely and left.

Bex turned to me, "He told you he _loves you!_" she squealed. I was speechless, Zach Goode _loved me?_

"Bex, turn on the comms unit- I want to hear every word." I said, quietly. She turned it on, and laid down next to me on my bed. I scooted over, and she rested the machine on her stomach. After a couple of minutes, I could hear Zach talking to Pervy Dan. I could hear Jonas and Grant were with him, and by the sounds of it, they were still in the library.

"Dude, what do expect of me? She's hott, and sexy, and…" said Pervy Dan.

"And she's _mine._" Said Zach. I smiled, I was his, and would always be his.

"Stay away from her." Said Grant. "And Bex." He added, I felt Bex jump in surprise, and saw a smile appear on her face.

"Yeah, and stay away from Liz too," Said a confident Jonas, "and Macey." Bex and I were looking at each other, smiling. These were _our_ boys, standing up for _us._ I felt it bad now, my heart was pounding, and my palms were sweating.

It could never be denied, I was truly and irrevocably in love with Zach. I sighed.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" asked Grant.

"Zach, what's on your shirt?" asked Jonas. I heard the loud footsteps of an escaping Pervy Dan.

"Cammie! It's not one-way!" whispered/yelled Bex.

"Oopsie-daisy." I quoted Liz.

"They tagged me!" yelled Zach. "You guys can hear me, right?" we didn't say anything.

"Alright, well then, bye!" I heard a smash, and then static- they destroyed the bug. In a matter of a minute, they would be up here in the dorm.

Bex and I exchanged nervous glances and she handed a _Cosmo girl_ magazine, and started pretending to read a _Seventeen_ magazine. Uh-oh. This was going to be a problem. Problem number 2 from playing the game. Hopefully it would get better from here…


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie POV

The dark wooden door to the dorm I shared with my best friends burst open to reveal Zach, Grant, and Jonas. I looked up casually from my _Cosmo Girl_ magazine and gave a little wave. Then I flipped open my cell phone and hit speed dial 3.

"Hello?"

"Liz, hey, plan 5.6 in action now."

"'Kay, I got Macey too."

"Bye."

I flipped the phone closed- 5.6 meant the boys were in our room and we needed them there.

"Hello, boys. Can I do anything for you?" I smiled sweetly. Bex looked at me; we were still on my bed. Somehow, Bex had hidden the communicator.

"Mind if we look for something?" asked Zach in a sweetly sarcastic voice.

"Anything for you." I smirked back. Bex nudged me, oh no, where did she put the communicator? I remember her going into the top drawer…HOLY CRAP!

The three boys started searching for the main machine for the comms unit we attached to Zach's shirt. They started opening dressers drawers, looking through closets, and under beds.

"WAIT!" said Grant. "Where is the one place they would expect us to not look?"

They all nodded at once, it was kind of a creepy military-unison kind of thing…

Zach went to the dresser by _my bed._ He opened the top drawer, my bra and underwear drawer.

A pronounced smile grew on his face. "Not only did I find the communicator, I just achieved one of the goals in my life." He tossed the communicator to Jonas, who easily caught it. Then he took out something else,

"So you did go to _Victoria's Secret_! I'm hurt, why wasn't I invited? It's my _favorite_ store, Cammie." He grinned slyly, and held up lacy panties from _Victoria's Secret._

I turned to Bex. "Did you really think they were _that_ stupid?" I asked.

She smiled at me sheepishly, "Oopsie-daisy?" she said, shrugging, also quoting Liz, I had just done a minute ago.

That's when Macey and Liz came in. Macey marched up to Zach and held out her hand. Zach reluctantly handed them to her.

"Don't worry, one way or another, I'll end up getting a pair." He winked at me, and Jonas, Grant, and he walked out of the room.

I groaned. "The way this game is going, sooner or later _he will!_" My friends gasped, they knew what this meant.

"Seriously, Cam?" asked Liz.

"You have _no_ idea what he does to me." I said through clenched teeth.

Liz retrieved ice from our mini fridge and Bex helped ice my arm and ankle.

"It's not sprained, but you need to rest for a couple days." Said Bex. I groaned.

"How am I going to play the game like this though?" I whined.

"It'll just be on hold for a couple days." Said Liz.

"_Or,_" said Macey, "you make the game come to you…" she said with a mischievous smile.

I currently loved the way Macey McHenry thought.

~2 days later~

My ankle and arm were all better, so our plan was in action. I'm pretty sure it's going to work. Not only would it help me, it would help Bex and Liz. Macey was just in it for the fun.

"Macey are you sure they bugged the room?" I whispered in her ear, so that the bugs couldn't hear.

Bex, being the spy she is, heard it, "Yes. I saw it happen!" she said, making it sound like we saw something "scandalous" happen that girls talk about. It was nighttime, so we were getting into our "pj's." We all went into the bathroom to change- into _Victoria's Secret_ nightgowns courtesy of Macey McHenry.

They went to just below our panties, and had thin spaghetti straps. They dipped low, and were lacy at the top. .?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=9H-226488&page=2&cgname=OSSLPBABZZZ&rfnbr=5251

Mine was soft lavender, Liz had a light pink one, Bex's was dark blue, and Macey had a blood red one.

Not only were there bugs in our room, but when the boys had planned on sneaking in to plant the bugs, we were sneaking into _theirs_ and planting audio bugs to hear what they say. We each had one in our ear.

Time to put the plan into action.

Macey turned the iHome on. We were going to dance and sing. We actually did this every so often, we just didn't wear stuff like _this._ I smiled as Bex grabbed my hands and we were twirling around the room.

Macey and Liz were lip syncing to each other- we were all waiting until the finale.

**Wow, I've never seen girls like this. –Jonas**

Time to amp it up; we knew they could hear the songs playing, so we turned on _Low by Flo rida_ _ft. T-Pain_.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans_  
_Boots with the fur_- we pointed to our feet  
_The whole club was looking at her_- we pointed at each other  
_She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_- we put our hands out in straight out in front of us, and with each low we got lower  
_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps- _wepointed to Bex (because she always wears sneakers)  
_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack_- we slapped our butts, it was really funny.  
_She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_- repeated the getting low part

Once the song was over we started dancing to _Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry._ And after that was _Untouched by the Veronicas._

**So they feel untouched huh? –Zach**

**This is seriously hott, dude. –Grant**

The finale song, _Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake._

We started grinding into each other. We were twisting our hips, our hands going up and down our bodies.

**Oh my God. –Jonas, Grant, and Zach.**

I could imagine their mouths hanging open. We kept going, to the next song, _In the Ayer by Flo Rida._

**This has got to be the sexiest thing I've **_**ever**_** seen. –Jonas**

**I don't know if I'm going to be able to go near Bex anymore without **_**actually touching**_** her. –Grant**

**It's hard for me not to just touch Cammie anyways! Imagine the pain **_**NOW!**_**"-Zach**

Zach basically screamed that. The plan was working, he was going insane.

That was the last thing we heard from them, and since the song was still going on, we were still grinding, we stopped when the door banged open. Guess who was there?

Zach walked so fast I think he was running, and once he got to me, he started yelling.

"Are you trying to _torture ME?!_ You're wearing _this,_" he grabbed the hem of the nightgown, his cool hands felt good on my hot skin, from dancing. "and you're dancing like _that!_" he pointed to my best friends.

"Is that a problem?" I said, with a smirk.

"It is when you know that you can easily win just by doing something like _that._" His face was less than an inch from mine. In my peripheral vision, I could see that Macey left the room and that Bex and Grant were kissing, AW! And Liz and Jonas were talking, smiling. Sooner or later, they would kiss. Never mind! Sooner is the new now apparently, they were kissing too.

I realized Zach was still holding the hem of my skirt, so I said, "do you need something?" I asked, seductively. Then I pointedly looked down at his hand.

"You know what I need, and you use it to torture me. I suppose you're the one that picked out _Untouched?"_ he asked with a smirk.

"Just kiss me already, Blackthorne Boy." I said, rolling my eyes.

Not a second after I said that, Zach kissed me. He felt good, this felt so right. Just like that night in the library, the kiss was hard, and we fell onto my bed.

That didn't stop Zach though; we were now full on making out. Zach pulled away,

Panting, he whispered in my ear, "We _need_ to stop. I said someday I'd get a pair, but not tonight." I smiled at him as he pulled away.

"One day, we're both just going to burst you know." I said, pointedly.

"I know, I almost did tonight." He said, smiling.

"I know, I was listening." I said with a smirk. His smile disappeared.

"Oh, so you planned this?" said Zach.

"I believe I am winning our game." I got up and walked up to him so that our bodies were touching, my heart started beating faster. "We both know I have you on a string, you are _mine."_ I whispered, and walked out the door.

That would just leave him wanting more. I knew where Macey would be. Liz and Bex followed me out, handing me a gray cotton robe. My hair billowed out behind me as my best friends and I made a Hollywood Oscars exit.

This game would be easy, I had Zach exactly where I wanted him, unless he somehow pulled something.

Knowing him, he would do his very best. I would have to keep my cool. Remember, he loves me. And I love him.

Note to self: Make sure you and/or Zach don't "burst" in a public area.


	6. Chapter 6 The End

Cammie POV

So sooner or later, Zach is going to do something. It's going to be hard for him to pull something- remember, I'm a spy?

Today, Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were going to the indoor pool. Everybody was going to Roseville today, so we decided to relax. I'm wondering where Zach, Grant, and Jonas will end up going?

We headed down to the pool, each in a bikini. Since we're spies, we're in shape, so we have the bodies for bikinis. They were each simple, tied around the neck. We each padded down the hallway in our flip flops, laughing, talking to each other, carrying our towels. I had a feeling something was going to happen, and as usual, Zach usually has something to do with it…

I put my finger to my lips, and motioned for my friends to come forward. We could hear splashes through the door. I swung it open, and there getting out of the pool, soaking wet, was Zach. Grant and Jonas were also getting out, but my eyes were only for Zach. And that's when I put together his plan.

His plan wasn't like ours, the plan where you look/do something hott/sexy. No, his plan was to look hott in his swimming trunks which were so short they could be a speedo, but to look like that, and talk to a bunch of Gallagher girls. Oh, so he was trying to make me jealous.

Well, two can play that game, pretty boy. We all had cover-ups on, so lets just see what he thinks when we take them off- or more specifically, _I _take it off.

My friends and I crossed to the other side of the pool, and put down our towels, took of our flip flops, sunglasses, and then I turned so I was facing Zach, and a large portion of Blackthorne Boys (there were only a few Gallagher Girls left here, between 10 and 20, and most of the Blackthorne Boys stayed because they didn't want to shop).

I slowly took off my cover-up, and heard Macey say, "His eyes are bugging out, Cam." When I finally pulled it off, I locked eyes with him for a moment, and then shifted my eyes to the group of girls flirting with him. Apparently, they didn't realize he was using them, or the fact that he was _mine._ I internally shrugged, if he wanted to play, then let the games begin.

I took my hair out of its ponytail, allowing it to flow in waves down my back. A noticed a group of Blackthorne boys make their way over to my best friends and I. I smirked at him, he started to frown. I sat down on my lounge chair and allowed myself to be looked at as a prize. It was all for a worthwhile cause- the game.

I heard laughter from the other side of the pool and I opened my eyes through my tinted sunglasses. It was the idiotic girls sitting next to Zach. Ugh. I got up and walked over to the hot tub where Bex was. I was now twenty feet away from the lounge chair, and yet these boys were still following me. I took of my sunglasses and whipped them at my lounge chair out of anger. They landed perfectly, unharmed on my chair. To an outside person, they would have thought I had just forgotten to take them off. I climbed in next to Bex.

She had her eyes closed, and her head tilted back. She didn't see what happened but she knew- she was a spy.

"Angry much, Cam?" she asked, suppressing a smile.

"Oh and your not worried about all the girls surrounding Grant?" I asked, sarcastically. Her eyes suddenly popped open.

"Oh it's on." Was all she said. That's when I noticed Pervy Dan coming our way.

"Gotta go." I said quickly and got out, I was all wet now. I stalked off to my lounge chair and started drying myself off. I felt Dan's presence behind me.

"Hey, Gorgeous. Has your ankle healed yet?" he asked in a snide voice. I turned around and glared at him.

"Leave me alone you pervert." I retorted. He came up behind me and grabbed my towel. I saw Zach eyeing us suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" I spat.

He took the towel and started to try to dry my leg which was propped up on the lounge chair. I pulled away.

"Oh come on, sweetie. You know you want it."

"I already _told you_. I don't want _it_ from _you._" I said, sneering.

"What do you see in him anyway?" he looked at Zach, who was debating coming over. I could see the look of conflict on his face. I mouthed 'help me' and he got up to come over. Pervy Dan saw this and turned to me. He roughly pulled me off the lounge chair and dragged me to the edge of the pool.

"Come on darling." He started running his fingers up and down my sides. I slapped them away.

"_Don't touch me."_ I said through clenched teeth. "I will _never_ want you. Got that?" I said. He turned me around harshly, holding my hands against my chest. He slipped his fingers down the side of my panties, stroking the side of my hip.

"Let go of her." Said Zach. I turned my head to see him standing a couple feet away, ready to pounce.

He began stroking me harshly.

"Stop touching me there you pervert!" I took the chance to twist out of his grip, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

He pulled me roughly against him, like he had in the library, and started grinding me. That's when Zach completely lost it.

He grabbed Dan and pulled me away from him. He flipped Dan backwards onto the hard tile floor. Dan kicked Zach's shin, and Zach grunted and went down. Dan got on top of Zach and was trying to punch him; Zach kept dodging the punches though. I was angry and hurled myself at Dan, and we went tumbling and rolling into the pool.

He tried to hold me down in the water, and I was clawing at him. He kept me down for so long I didn't hear Zach jump in the water. He yanked Dan away from me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me above water, and when we got to the top I was gasping, coughing, and panting all at once. He pulled me out of the water and onto the side of the pool.

We both collapsed on our backs out of exhaustion.

"Let go of me!" I heard Pervy Dan yell. I looked up briefly to see Bex strangling Dan, and Grant pulling her off of him.

I turned to look at the boy next to me, my savior, Zachary Goode. He was breathing deeply, looking at me. He rolled onto his side.

"Are you okay? I thought he learned his lesson the last time." He said.

I nodded, "I'm fine. You saved me from him." I said smiling.

"Did he…touch you?" he asked reluctantly, looking away.

"No. The pervert kept telling me I wanted it." Strangely Zach smiled.

"I heard, you told him you did- just not from him." He rolled so he was leaning over me.

"Then who _do _you want it from?" he asked, pretending to look serious.

I looked up into his beautiful eyes, the eyes of my true love, and said, "I want it from you, and only you."

"Good." He said and got up, he held his hand down for me to grab. I groaned.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Must you do that to me? You make me want to scream."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Gallagher Girl." He bent down and lifted me up by my waist. "But you know we'll both burst if I made my move."

"How about I make mine?" I said, and catching him off guard I shoved him into the pool and jumped in after him. I noticed that everyone had cleared the pool except for a few random kids- Bex was gone, probably chasing Pervy Dan somewhere for sexually assaulting me, and Grant was probably chasing her trying to stop her from committing a murder and getting kicked out of Gallagher Academy for _Exceptional_ Young Women.

I guessed Macey had gone back to the room and Liz and Jonas probably went somewhere together to talk and kiss.

Zach came up for air, "Oh it's on, Gallagher Girl." He dunked me, and came under after me. Even though there was chlorine in the pool, I was trained to resist the stinging pain in my eyes.

Underwater- we briefly looked into each other's eyes, and then it was like a movie, we kissed underwater. Eventually we had to come up for air though.

We played in the water for a while, I would swim away, and he would have to catch me.

Eventually we ended up in the hot tub, talking. Our bodies were side by side, pressed against each other.

I turned to look at him,

"Zach?"

He turned to look at me, "Yes?"

I bit my lip, "I've never really been able to show myself to people since my dad died. It's hard for me to express what I'm feeling." His expression softened.

"But, I wanted to tell you, that…I think…I love you." I said, then I did a dangerous thing, I looked into his eyes.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, Cammie. I love you too." Then he kissed me, and this kiss had a meaning behind it.

I had finally told Zach to his face that I loved him, and he had told me that he loved me too.

I just can't express how I feel about Zach. He's amazing. How could he possibly love somebody like me? How could I be so lucky?

I didn't realize that the game could bring us closer together, but it did. Not only was it fun, but all the events led up to this point.

The game had to be the best I had played in a while, and it had been more exciting than any CoveOp's test ever taken. More exciting than sneaking out to see Josh, or last year's test in saving the Alumni Disk, or any mission.

This had been a mission-in a way- a mission _of the heart._

**Please review and tell me what you thought! A possible sequel, but I need ideas on what it would be about. I'm thinking about writing another story in the Gallagher Girls category. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I have been receiving PM's telling me that people think my story was weird because that's not how Cammie would act.

I forgot to put in the note saying that I changed their personalities to make the story work. I know some people may not like that, but it is my story.

I got my inspiration from a dream, which happened to be the library scene with Zach, and I really wanted to write about it.

I know the story may have been a little crazy, but whatever.

**I'm hosting a poll on my profile about the sequel. Check it out, and vote please!**

--Kelsey Alice Rosalie Cullen

_Any questions? PM me!_


End file.
